


Friends... right?

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mainly the friends to lovers part, Short & Sweet, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: Good friends! Nothing more... right?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Friends... right?

**Author's Note:**

> These two scream 'Enemies to Friends to Lovers' so much, it makes hero x villain dynamics sweat
> 
> This ship sunk before it sailed TwT 
> 
> Fun fact: I MUCH prefer established relationships, but I had this in mind

Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada. Two polar opposites, and best friends, dominating over class 78 with their friendship.

As normality, Ishimaru and Owada didn't like each other at first. At all. If anything, you could say they hated one another.

As if Monokuma wanted to torture them, he constantly paired the two.

For group projects, sports teams, and such. And much to everyone's relief, they begun to get along.

But maybe too well... Or was that of recently? It seemed Owada was.

... Why?

|

"You like him, don't you?" Owada choked on the air. He looked at Kuwata.

"The -... The fuck you say?" Kuwata didn't look up from his milk cartoon.

"You heard me." Owada scoffed. "Y - Yeah fuckin' right I do -"

"Dude, it's okay. The whole school knows. Except you..." Owada's mouth was open. Nothing came out.

Him? Liking... Ishimaru? Ishimaru!? _Kiyotaka_ Ishimaru!?

He was his best friend! He did love him, in a platonic way!

Even if he wanted to spend time with him, and care for him, and protect him from all the bad in the world...

He was his friend!

Owada retorted. "Course I don't like 'Taka! What the Hell made ya' think that!?"

Kuwata finally faced him, grinning like all Hell. "I never said who."

Owada felt a smack on the back of his head. "I... I..." He huffed.

"Damn you." Kuwata snickered. "Hey, it's okay man. I don't judge."

Owada protested. "That ain't the fuckin' problem!" Kuwata spoke back.

"Then what is?" Owada mumbled. "It's 'cause he's my damn best friend..." Kuwata shrugged. "So? I've liked friends before."

"Yeah, but ya' never fuckin' confessed." Kuwata fumbled and looked at him.

"You're gonna' tell him!?" Owada slammed his hand down on the table.

"Don't fuckin' say it out loud!" Kuwata slumped into his seat.

"Okay, man, geez!" Owada calmed himself. "Tell fuckin' no one, got it?"

Kuwata gave a thumbs up. "Promise!"

|

Owada had enough. So had just about everybody.

Ishimaru was just too damn adorable! Seriously, who gave him the right!? He was the one stressing about following the rules. Why had he not been arrested yet? **No body** can be **that** cute! 

... Or that's how Owada saw it.

It was too difficult being around Ishimaru. Thank Heavens he was so pure and clueless.

Owada had been practicing for weeks. He wasn't well, but better than nothing, right?

Waiting for him right now after class is Ishimaru, and walking up behind him, he tapped him on the shoulder.

Ishimaru turned around. "Kyoudai!" He beamed. Owada cursed himself. God, why did he have to be so cute?

"H - Hey pumpkin..." Ishimaru turned fully around to him. "Are you alright? Your face in red."

He placed his hands on Owada's face, but Owada blushed harder and removed them.

"I... got... somethin' ta say." Ishimaru smiled. "What is it? You can tell me anything!"

Owada stepped back. "I... I fuckin'... fuck - Uh -" He bowed.

"WILL YOU FUCKIN' GO OUT WITH ME!?" Ishimaru seemed to almost fall back.

'Well done, dumbass.' Owada grumbled to himself. He raised himself.

Ishimaru was looking at the ground, blush all over his face. "I... uhm..." Tears formed in his eyes.

Oh shit. Owada reached his arms out. "Shit, I'm sorry, you okay?"

Ishimaru wiped away his tears. "I'm alright. I've just never had someone tell me... oh dear -"

He buried his face in his hands. "I... return your romantic feelings, kyoudai...!"

Owada took a moment to process. "Ya '-... Ya' do?" Ishimaru shifted away.

"Oh gosh! I apologise!" Owada reassured. "No! You're okay!"

He removed Ishimaru's hands from his face. He was crying, and his cheeks were dusted with more red then Owada's.

God damn, he was adorable.

"I'm sorry," He apologised, again. "I've never done this before..."

Owada unintentionally leaned forward. "Neither have I..." Ishimaru seemed to notice, but not move.

Owada took a deep breath in. Taking Ishimaru's hands, he inched forward.

For some reason, he almost was surprised by their lips connecting.

"Mmm...!" A small whine left Ishimaru's shut mouth. 'Damn adorable nerd...' Owada thought.

Both boys sat their, not really doing much. Their bodies grew impatient and began to move on autopilot.

Ishimaru's hands were on Owada's face, and Owada's on Ishimaru's waist.

It was barely a kiss, neither moved, but it felt just as nerve wracking.

Owada decided to finally part away. They were both panting. "It was... nice." Ishimaru said.

"Y - Yeah, same..." Another moment of quietness was casted upon.

Ishimaru broke it once more. "Can we... do it again?" Owada was taken aback.

He grinned. "Sure thing, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> If you pay close attention, you may be able to tell that the Author thinks Ishi' is adorable🤡
> 
> I read a fic where Owada called Ishi' 'pumpkin' and felt tears form in my eyes, like skakskzmzksmz my heart🥺💘💚
> 
> Also yes, I used that incorrect quote for Owada and Kuwata's conversation🙌😌
> 
> Anyways. Hope you enjoyed, if you don't mind, comments are really appreciated, and I hope you have a great day!😊💞


End file.
